


The Wee Little One

by InquisitorAllandra



Series: Inquisitor Allandra Lavellan [4]
Category: Dragon Age, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Inquisition Offspring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 09:09:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12251334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InquisitorAllandra/pseuds/InquisitorAllandra
Summary: A day in the life snippet; the adopted son gets a look at his new baby sister, and has some quiet time with dad.





	The Wee Little One

The Wee Little One

-InquisitorAllandra

 

Notes:

            There's so much Daddy!Cullen and all going on I had to hop in. Takes place before Trespasser.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

            Soft gurgles and happy coos came from the small crib that now sat near his parents bed. Father had gone to oversee the soldiers drill practice, amongst other things; Mother had fallen asleep on the small couch reading over some paperwork.

            Aiden was, when he wanted to be, exceptionally quiet for a boy of five. Using some of the sneaky-tricks mamma had taught him, the boy retrieved a stool that sat nearby -it was one he often sat on for his lessons with Aunt Josie or mum - and made his way to the crib. Sure, he had seen the babe a few times since she had been born, but always wrapped up protectively in a blanket, and always held by mamae or papa.

            The cooing and the other happy little noises continued drifting from the little pink thing in the crib as Aiden stood on his tip-toes to take a more personal look. Crinkling his nose, the boy reached in, waving a chubby finger over the babies face. He watched in some amusement as the babe's eyes followed the movement, reaching up with her own tiny little hands as if to try and grab for his finger.

            “Hii Issy. I'm your big brother.” Aiden does his best to whisper – their mother and father were busy people, and with the new baby, mum hadn't had much in the way of sleep the past few days. “You're gonna like Skyhold! I'mma teach you all kinds'a games when you get bigger. We gonna play hide ‘n seek, an’ ball, an --”

            “Aiden, what are you doing?” The boy jumped, letting out a small squeak when his father's voice came from his side.  Brown eyes looked up to meet Cullen's golden brown, who simply looked amused rather than the angry Aiden was expecting.

            “I just wanted to look, papa.” Aiden hung his head sheepishly. Was he not allowed to look?

            Cullen smiled, took a quick glance back to see that Allandra had not stirred, before taking the few steps to stand next to Aiden. “How long has your mother been asleep?”

            Aiden shrugged. He hadn't really been paying attention. “ I 'unno papa. I was playing, an' then mama was asleep.”

            After removing gauntlets and gloves, Cullen picked the baby girl up out of her crib, moving to the bed with her. Aiden watched curiously, then hopped up on the bed himself when he was waved over.

            “Sit up against the footboard there, Aiden.” The boy squirmed and wiggled till his back was up against the high footboard. “Now, arms out, just like that – good boy. Watch her head,” Together, the father helped situate the babe in the little boy's arms. “There we go.” Aiden smiled brilliantly up at Cullen, who returned the look with a smile and a pleased twinkle in his eyes.

            With the baby so close now, Aiden takes a moment to inspect her. She's tiny, and doesn't have much in the way of hair. What is there shows hints of blonde like Cullen. Blue eyes stare back up at him; the baby smiles and lets out a giggle, arms waving. Tiny fingers catch on the boy's nose. The biggest difference between Aiden and little 'Issy' was the babe's ears – at a glance, they looked human enough. This close, Aiden could see the daintiest of curves to the ears, hinting at her elf-blood.

“Issy wiggles a lot, papa.” The baby yawned, arms flapping up and down as little infants are want to do.

            “Well – she's only a few days old. Babies do that. The wiggling helps her to learn how everything works.” Cullen reached over, ruffling the boy's mop of dark brown hair.

            “....Papa?” Aiden's voice wavered, little brows knitted together in worry. His look was pleading when he looked up to his father.

            “Hm?”

            Aiden looked sheepish again. “One'a the kids earlier said you an' mamae were gonna get rid'a me now that you got Issy.” It was all said in a rush, and half a mumble, that Cullen was barely able to make any of it out.

            “Get rid of--? Aiden, why in the world would you think that?” Cullen reached over, gathering 'Issy' - Aiden was working on saying her full name, but for now, Issy seemed to work -  up, returning her to her crib as she dozed again. It was just a moment for him to return to the bed, this time scooping Aiden up and settling the boy on his knee. “Tell me what happened.”

            Aiden felt the tips of his ears turn red. “Kaiya said that when a new baby comes the older ones gotta go! An' since you an' mamae got me from an orphy-nage I'd get sent back!” There were tears in the boys eyes now. He sniffled, wiping at his nose by the end of his explanation.

            Cullen tried his best to not laugh at the logic of children – especially of other children bullying his own. With the softest of chuckles, Cullen wrapped the young boy in a hug. “Kaiya is wrong, and I will speak to her parents later.” Tipping the child’s chin so he was looking up at his father, Cullen kissed Aiden softly on the forehead before wiping the tears away. “You are our boy – your mother and I would not trade you for anything in the world. You understand that? We love you.”

            Small arms reached up to wrap around Cullen’s neck. “I love you too papa.” Try as he might, Aiden struggled to hide the yawn that was working its way up. In the end, he failed, letting out a viscous yawn.

            “All right you, time for a nap.”

            “Aaaw, papaa….”

~End~

 


End file.
